Monkey See, Monkey Do
by 1Demoness
Summary: Valkyra, a half Saiyan, finds herself trapped in the Fairy Tail universe. Crashed, abandoned and bleeding, will Fairy Tail provide a home she never knew she'd find, let alone a family she never expected to experience? More so, does the future hold her potential mate? Or will her primal instincts urge for more?


Hello all! I had a new today and just had to type it out. I have more planned, of course, and I hope you like it! It's short, but the later chapters will probably be longer installments – I just think shorter intros are nice 😊

Also, I don't own Fairy Tail or Dragon Ball Z anything; my only creation is Val.

Without further ado, please enjoy!

('w')

All she remembered was the sudden attack from an enemy's ship, then the black hole/enema thing suddenly swallowing her own vessel. Her eye's felt it was too bright, her body not yet able to consciously move any muscle. The pain was everywhere, nerves so frazzled and equilibrium so warped she couldn't pinpoint a direct source. It was obvious from the smell that she was bleeding, the thick iron smell fumigating the surrounding air. Her back and thighs were still supported, lending reason to the idea that she remained in her pod's seat. However, the feeling of soft undergrowth against her foot (when did she lose a boot?) bared witness to the probability of having crashed. How she survived was unknown, but until she could pinpoint the pain there was no way of keeping her alive. _What the…_ Her fingers twitched, slowly bending her hand to feel her lower back.

"Ah!" a whimper followed, but she couldn't stop her analysis, forcing her body to move. _Tail seems intact, but…. Ahh…_Her tail had unfolded itself from her waist, the weight of her and her seat crushing it into the ground. "Just… have to… tip… forwards…." Slowly, the transferred weight allowed her tail to move from beneath, but even as that caused the pain-filled haze to decrease slightly as if a mist was cleared from her mind, the sudden change in position sent her falling fully forwards, her arms not yet awake enough to fully catch herself.

"Fuck, Son of a Hormeljin Whore…" In this bought of genius, she failed to notice the various shards of various glass and metal protruding from the front of her body, the seat having done its duty in protecting her spinal cord. Flopping to her side, she was definitely now certain of what was causing her pain. "Congrats, Val, you've successfully fucked up. Now I can knock Deep Penetration off things I want to try…"

Time wasn't a concept, inconceivable in her mind as she just tried to view her surroundings. Had she not been in immense pain, she probably would have appreciated the beautiful woods she was surrounded by, but no thanks. A quick sniff pointed out the closest civilization, but the new air was clean, little particles tickling her nose and sensitive tail. "Ugh, where the hell am I?"

There was nothing of importance in that pod really, not that she could find anything in such wreckage, let alone the tiny aid kit which could have been flung miles away in any direction. No, the best chance was getting to that settlement before passing out.

Unsteady legs carried her tree to tree, her path clearly marked by the splatters of blood across the forest floor. Her eyes couldn't focus that well, the stumbling making her dizzier than anything, forcing her to walk blindly until the trees started to thin, and the buzz of activity slowly increased in her sensitive ears. She could sense stronger auras among the fray, centered in a building on her edge of town, perfectly suiting her currently depleting energy levels. "Here goes nothing…"

Using her last bit of strength, she slammed open the large doors in hope of getting someone's attention.

('o')

Macao was tired and beyond pissed, to say the least. It had been a year since the disappearance of their comrades at Tenrou. Master Makarov, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, Levy, Mira, Elfman, the Thunder Tribe, Gildartz, the exceeds…. All lost in the ocean, nowhere to be found. Fairy Tail hadn't lost hope, but things were slowly falling apart, the guild included.

With the loss of their strongest members, no S-class jobs could be taken, and many of the regular jobs resulted in injuries that took longer to heal without Wendy's magic hands to ease Porlyusica's harsh treatments. As such, funds were low enough that Fairy Tail was behind on their dues, pushed to borrow money from Twilight Ogre. Moral was slowly falling as the Fairy Tail family got ever smaller as bills weren't being paid without the constant inflow of jobs from clients.

Earlier that week, Twilight Ogre had already come in demanding payment, and they had just barely covered their rising interest. Selfish fiends… Bisca and Alzack were finally opening up, Romeo was growing under the guild's watch, but all our members were getting older (or overeating to death *cough *cough Droy). Old bones make less 'noise', and without young, vibrant members accepting jobs, our image was fading in the background, especially with Jet and Droy messing up their jobs half the time.

The clack of a beer being set in front of him woke Macao from his thoughts. "Thanks, Laki."

"No worries, Master." The kind, sadistic girl smiled before going back to smooth out any grooves in the bar's wooden countertop.

At hearing that name again, Macao flushed in embarrassment with a touch of grief whittling back into his mind before Wakaba slapped his back. "Yo, boss. Any new jobs or recruits since I've been out?"

"Not since yesterday, old man." Eliciting a chuckle, they settled back into a feeling of old times. The guild was quiet, but the feeling of family never left, just slightly diminished and diluted by the mixed feeling of hope and despair in its members.

However, the slamming of the doors drew everyone's attention. "For Mavis' sake, we already paid this month! Get the hell out-" Macao's outburst stopped as he turned around, his eyes along with those present bugging out at the sight before them. "The hell-"

"Please…. Help-" The girl, clothing soaked in blood, stumbled before falling, Jet's quick movement just enough to catch her before she faceplanted.


End file.
